


genderbent call me by your name

by orphan_account



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, call me by your name - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Love, gender bend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: genderbent call me by your name





	genderbent call me by your name

She was beautiful, stunning in every way. And it wasn't just her blonde hair that flew behind her in the wind or her blue eyes, but the way she moved and talked.  
She got out of the car wearing an oversized blue button up that managed to tug her curves just right, tucked into a pair of mom jeans that were folded at the bottom. She completed the look with a pair of white sneakers and a brown belt.  
Elia, in her bedroom, turned to Mario who accompanied her in the window-lit atmosphere. Mario was carelessly laying down on Elia's bed, while Elia herself was tidying up her room. She heard the car being parked outside her window and went to take a look.  
She was immediately captivated by this summer's visitor. Usually Elia's father invited a male student to join their family at the Villa, but this year he decided to invite Olivetta. Elia overhead Olivetta telling her father to call her Olive as they shook hands.  
Elia watched her father and Olivetta step away from the car and into the house. Elia heard her mother call for her from the downstairs. She rushed down the steps and asked her mother if the visitor was already here. Mrs. Perlmen confirmed that Olivetta had arrived and led Elia to the room where Olivetta and Mr. Perlmen were discussing something about the trip.  
Elia walked into the room, finding Olivetta's beauty to be even more breathtaking up close.  
Elia's father introduced the two of them and the waved at each other from each side of the room.  
"You must be quite tired, yes?" Mr. Perlmen asked the blonde, a warm smile across his face.  
"A little bit, yeah." Olivetta, or rather Olive, answered, chuckling.  
"Elia will show you to your room and will take your stuff." Elia grabbed Olive's suit case and turned to her parents.  
"My room?" She asked, teasing and Mr. Perlmen rolled his eyes and laughed. Olive joined in on the joke, finding herself feeling slightly awkward.  
Olive followed Elia through the villa, yawning every now and then. Eventually they were met by the flight of stairs and Olive was surprised by Mario who was just now leaving Elia's room. He offered to shake Olive's hand but when she took his hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it instead. Olive was too shocked and tired to react, and just smiled and then continued to follow Elia to the room where she'd be staying.  
Elia opened the door and put Olive's stuff down on a bedside table. Olive immediately collapsed face first on the bed.  
"My room is now yours," Elia explained, closing some closet doors and making sure everything was perfect. "We have to share the bathroom, it's my only escape." She turned to Olive and found she was already asleep. Elia chuckled and walked to her new room, making sure to close the door very quietly as to not wake the sleeping beauty.  
Until dinner, Elia closed herself off in her room, transfering music and reading some novels. She listened to music and wrote in her note pad. But when she heard the dinner bell being rung, a part of her was surprisingly excited to talk to Olivetta again, but she didn't seem to hear the bell.  
Elia walked into their shared bathroom, and talked to the door between the bathroom and Olivetta's new room.  
"We're being called for dinner." Elia shouted, finding no answer. She opened the door, and walked up the side of the bed, considering what she should do.  
She decided to take a book that was laying close and drop it as if it was accident to wake Olive.  
"Sorry." She said after the book slammed into the floor, which caused Olive to shoot upwards, out of bed.  
"Um, we're being called for dinner." Elia repeated, picking up the book.  
"I'm actually exhausted, could you cover for me?" Before Elia could respond, Olive continued, "Thanks, later."  
Elia was stunned. This americano had no manners and yet it made her even more enticing. Elia stood in the doorway for a few seconds, and then backed away, heading downstairs.


End file.
